fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
No Guilt
Ka-Boom Lamia and Ira sat inside the house, still waiting for Kiryu to return with the cake. About 5 hours have passed since he apparantly left. Lamia laid on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, as she turned to see Ira simply sitting and looking at her, clearly having nothing better to do. "Ugh..." Lamia sighed, getting up "Why's grandpa late...? He should've been here already" She sounded rather concerned, getting down from the sofa and standing on her feet "Hmm....the town isn't that far...and people don't really concern themselves with him....could it be? Did they mistake him for a criminal?!" Lamia began to appear very worried "Oh, no, what if he's been caught?! If gramps is in jail, he won't be treated kindly! He needs his medicine too! What'd I do?!" Lamia began to panick, as Ira patted her head before she would get any more bad thoughts into her head. "Calm down" Ira said calmly, squeezing his hands against Lamia's cheeks, making her focus her eyes onto him "He'll be back, sooner or later" He said, trying to calm her down. Lamia tried to talk, but all that came out were muffled words, because of Ira squeezing her cheeks "Oh..sorry" Ira said, removing his hands from Lamia's cheeks, as she made a faint smile towards him, clearly still worried "Yeah, hahaha, I guess, but I can't help it..." Lamia sat on a chair next to Ira. "Ya see, gramps hides his face because of a scar he has, that scares everyone away. But even he's mask does that...he can't get along with people very well, he's quite shy actually, he doesn't know what to say to other people...I always wonder how on earth he manages to get groceries...." Lamia said, showing how much her dear grandfather meant to her. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the front door, blowing up a good chunk of the house, as several men appeared out of the smoke, however, neither Lamia or Ira were around. "Sssh..." Ira hushed Lamia, as they both hid behind a tree, a safe distance away. He managed to grab her on time and teleport away before the explosion did any...serious harm. "Your arm...!" Lamia said, seeing that Ira's left arm was bleeding heavily, having several scratches and pieces of broken wood stuck in it "Turn around" Lamia told Ira, and he did so, as she saw he had more scratches on his back "Damn! This is serious, I'm gonna have to do something about this quickly otherwise you'll...!" "I'm fine" Ira said calmly, surprising considering his age, and the wounds he has "Now hush" Ira said, as he peeked to see the men walk around the remains of the house. "Did we kill them?" One of the men asked, holding what appeared to be a double barrel shotgun. Seeing someone carrying a weapon like that was new for Ira, considering he was taught how to fight other mages, rather than normal people with guns. "No, the kid can use teleportation, so they might still be around" Another man, holding an average katana, replied, showing they had information of Ira and his magical capabilities, but how? Ira wasn't known to the world, he had only commited one assassination. Could that one assassination have given him that much infamy? "Keep a look out, the kid has a high bounty. Killing off a rich man, and being the child of that monster sure gave him quite the bounty for such a small shrimp" A man with no visible weapons said, and confirmed it, Ira had gained a bounty for the sole reasons of his assassination and being known as the child of Rhea, but even so, how did that come out to the public? No one saw them together, no one even saw Ira. This made no sense at all. Ira turned to Lamia, giving her a "stay here" gesture as he teleported to a nearby tree, summoning a sword in his hand, planning on attacking the unarmed man first. The Good Will Demon Ira teleported behind the man, with his sword inches away from the man's nape, cutting through it in a straight line should be enough to kill him, however, the man quickly turned around, avoiding Ira's sword and hitting him with the back of his hand, sending him towards a tree. "Found him" The man said casually, as Ira tried to get up. "Alrighty, dead or alive?" The man with the shotgun aimed at Ira, while asking. "Either works, the price drops by a few hundreds, but it'll be enough to pay some debts" The last man, appearing to be the leader, said, casually resting the sword on his shoulder. The man grinned madly as he fired his shotgun at Ira, as Ira teleported away, avoiding the bullets, appearing behind the shotgun man with another sword, targetting his Adam's apple, but was kicked in the back by the unarmed man, to which he teleported again, trying to atleast kill one of them from behind, holding two swords, and throwing each at the other one of the men. The unarmed man grabbed the sword sent towards him, easily breaking it in his palm, appearing unharmed, as the other mean simply blocked with his shotgun and immediately aimed at Ira as he landed, firing, but missed again, due to Ira teleporting on time. Ira hid on a tree branch, gasping for air, as he cluthced his shoulder, as his wounds got worse from these last two hits. Suddenly, the tree began to fall, as he saw the man with the sword chopped it down and quickly teleported before it hit the ground. "Damn, that brat likes to teleport, don't he?" The unarmed men said, appearing annoyed by Ira's constant use of Teleportation Magic. He got down in a running position, much like how a runner would before a race, as he carefully waited, before immediately dashing forward, crashing through a tree that Ira hid behind, grabbing the boy by his face and throwing him towards the other two. Ira crash landed on the remains of the house, trying to stand up, before one of the men aimed his shotgun towards his face. Ira had very little magic left, to be frank, his magical reserves were pathetic, below average, allowing him to use them for a short while before being incapable of doing anything for a few hours. "Well, kid, it's been a pleasure but..." The man said, firing his shotgun point blank at Ira, however, nothing happened to him, he was unscatched even though it was point blank, then it was clear, a magical barrier blocked the shotgun's fire. "Leave my patient alone!" Lamia shouted, being the one who erected the barrier at the last moment to protect Ira. "Eh? A little girl? I thought we were here for one brat?" The unarmed man said, appearing behind Lamia, attempting to punch her, before being blocked by another barrier "What?!" The man was shocked that his fist was blocked so easily. "Do you honestly think that I'm that easy to beat?" Lamia said, staring at the man with a blank look in her eyes, and her tone became cold and heartless towards the man, as several sharp barriers appeared around the man's body "Do you think my grandpa would leave me here? A little girl with no way of protecting herself?". The man gritted his teeth in anger towards Lamia, being defeated like this would be humiliating for anyone. "Oi, girly" One of the man called Lamia, holding a black lacrima in his hand "You see this? This is what I used to blow up your house. I'm pretty sure your house was also guarded by a magical barrier from harm, right?" The man said, as Lamia's eyes had a horrified expression "And if my information is correct, it is on a much higher tier then yours, ain't it?" The man chuckled "Here's the deal, remove your barriers, and I won't blow you all up" The man suggested to Lamia. Lamia took a deep breath, before staring at the man with a confident look "You'd just kill us anyway, right?" Lamia said "Do you think I'm that stupid? Either way, you'll kill us, but the only difference, is that you will die too, no?" Lamia was surprisingly harsh, the cheerful little girl Ira knew, showing such a mature, yet cruel side of her. The man sighed "You're right...take 'er out" The man said, as the unarmed man forced himself through the barriers, getting himself cut in several areas, and even losing two of his fingers on his left hand, and a good chunk of his ear, before reaching Lamia and hitting her with the back of his hand, sending her into a tree, causing her to lose consciousness, as the barrier vanished. "I know you wanna try new tricks, but do you have to waste time?" The unarmed man complained, appearing unaffected by his severe bleeding and wounds. "Oh, shut up, it can be useful one day". "What'd we do with her?" "Take her with us" The man holding the sword said, stepping on Ira's head "I heard she managed to heal this boy, at such a young age too. Imagine when she gets older, she'll be most effective. Take her with us, and make sure she stays asleep" The man said, as Ira tried to get up as the man's foot kept him down. "Don't bother, you already lost. All that's left is for us to kill you and we-...." Suddenly, the man stopped as he noticed he was staring at the sky, and falling down. Ira teleported him up high, as he stood up and faced the other two. "The kids hasn't had enough yet, I see. Well, better fini-..." The shotgun man was interrupted as he began to lose his footing "What the-....?" The man looked down, seeing he had a sword in his stomach "When...did...you....?" The man fell face first into the ground, as the white snow began to turn crimson from his blood. "What?! When did...?!" The unarmed man was shocked, as he stared at Ira who didn't move at all, but only openned his palm towards him "You...damn...BRA-...!" The man suddenly began to choke, feeling something stuck in his throat, and pulled it out, seeing it was a knife. The man coughed blood, before collapsing dead on the ground. Ira had managed to squeeze whatever magic energy he had left to create the weapons and teleport them into the two men, killing them, but before he could consider this a victory, he created one more sword as the man he teleported into the air landed, swinging his sword at Ira, as Ira blocked it with his own, causing the ground to break under him, yet surprisingly, Ira managed to keep himself from falling or be crushed. The man leaped away, landing next to the corpses of his comrades, but appearing unaffected, as he casually rested his sword on his shoulder again, appearing bored "Impressive, you killed those two without even moving. Tell me, why didn't you do that earlier?" The man asked Ira, who simply stayed silent. "Was it because of her? You didn't want her to see you be so...cruel? Ironic, she didn't seem to mind killing my buddy either" The man began to speak "And yet you could've ended this mess so quickly and avoided her getting hurt. I guess you were just more focused on keeping everything clean?" Ira stayed quite, his blood dripping from his wounds as he held his sword in his right hand, pointing it at the man "....If you won't answer those, then let me ask you one more thing....what's your name, boy?" The man's tone suddenly sounded familiar, sending a chill down Ira's spine. "My...name..." Ira began to shake, for some reason, the man's question made him shiver "My....na-,..name...". "Oi, boy, answer me? Why the sudden scaredy cat mode?" The man appeared annoyed by Ira's sudden reaction "Fine, I'll give you a nickname, how does....Amon, sound?". "A-...Amon...?" Ira was confused as to why he would call him that. "You know, after the mythical demon, the story of the "Good Will Demon". There were once legends and many adaptation of the story, but they always ended the same way...in the end...the demon dies, just like how you will" The man said, beginning to walk towards Ira calmly "The story goes... a demon, different from others...without the will to cause destruction, but to help, did just as he felt, but he was never accepted as such, not even by those he saved...." The man suddenly vanished, appearing behind Ira and swinging his blade towards him, only to be blocked by Ira, and sent a few inches away. "The demon never hesitated though....he kept on doing what he wanted to...but before he could change anything, he realized....he was hated, not for being a demon, but for killing all those people" The man leaped towards Ira, landing next to him and swinging his sword again, missing Ira by a few inches, but sending a strong slash of air pressure, cutting down several trees. "Ya see, boy, every time the demon saved someone, he killed another. When a person was attacked, he killed the attacker. He had good intentions, yes, but he was missing something all humans had...."morality", and "guilt", sadly, as a demon, he lacked that" The man continued kicking Ira away before beginning to violently swing his sword at him, to which Ira could barely block. "The people he killed had families after all! Brothers, sisters, wives, children and parents! Even if they were scum, the demon was even worse for his actions!" One sword swing broke Ira's blade in half, as the man grabbed Ira by his collar. "But...!...Even so....the demon felt nothing. So he had no way of showing that. He could do one thing. Allow everyone to kill him in return. All the families and friends of whom he killed, hung the demon, and burned him alive" The man said, tossing Ira away "Like you....you feel no guilt for your actions, do you, boy? And yet, even so, you hold back, while the demon, Amon, did all he could to help others...he failed at being human. Since then, people say the demon hasn't died, but rather, his spirit remains, only the dark portion of his soul however, haunting and killing those blood related to the families that burned him...fueled by hate, all he does, is kill, kill, kill and kill. That is what you are, Amon" The man said, with his sword inches away from Ira's neck "Or rather, what you will be after today, because, you will grow to detest alot of people, boy". Suddenly, the man fell over, as Ira landed behind him, with his hand heavily bleeding, and a broken blade stuck in the man's throat, now Ira had no magic left, and no more power, as he fell over, losing consciousness. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline